Llama More Annoying Discontinued
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Sequel to Annoying Llama. There is a new sequel to Annoying Llama The Llama, The CEO, The Mutt! Oh My! .
1. Ready For Anything

((A long awaited sequel to Annoying Lama. Yuugi is 27. Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Malik, and Yuugi's last name.))

In the empty bar, just before opening hours, Yuugi's body caressed the pole as he wrapped himself around it. Though the music was jiving, and his body had a light coat of sweat he was thoroughly relaxed. He and his lovers had been back in Japan since yesterday afternoon. He was unsure who would be in the crowd tonight. He had hoped that a lot of the regulars from a year ago would still be just that, regulars. He was oblivious to his lovers setting up the bar.

Bakura's attention was on Yuugi even if he was busy wiping down the bar. He knew the recently opened bar in America would be a big success without them. This was home, and he was glad to be back. Not that he doubted Jack, but the place was still in amazing condition.

"I don't care what pole Yuugi uses it is the jeans with those moves that rile me up." Marik whispered into Bakura's ear before he proceeded to set the bar up with peanuts, mints, and napkins. To him he was home as long as he had his lovers. But, he was glad to be back in familiar settings.

"Well, well, well look who's come back." Jack chuckled, as he set up the chairs. "See you brought the star attraction back as well." He looked Yuugi over, and couldn't help but to whistle. The couple years away had turned a young man, into a man. Muscled, and toned, and not a damn inch of him damaged. He was just as perfect as when he'd left two years ago.

"We are a married trio. Never one without the other and our bond is even stronger now." Bakura grinned. "It is good to be back. We appreciated the letters, but it is nothing like the real thing." Nothing had really changed about Bakura or Marik.

"You're just saying that because sex only gets better." Marik directed a playful growl towards Bakura. "Yeah, Jack, thank you for the letters and updates. It was almost like receiving a little piece of home in the mail." He rubbed the back of neck. "Now let's hope it manages to stay as successful as when we were around."

"I'm sure the bar in America will do just fine because you know how to pick your staff." Jack said as he finished putting down the last of the chairs. He came around the bar, and got out a round of beers.

Yuugi grinned as he came into the conversation oblivious as to what had been said. He said stepping from stool to bar, and walking their direction. He'd perfected and become more provocative in his walk over the past years. "I hope one of those is mine." He said squatting down in front of them.

"Of course love." Bakura grinned taking a good long look at Yuugi. He still couldn't believe how much hotter he'd become over the past couple years, and with the added sheen of sweat. He took a quick swig of beer before handing the bottle to Yuugi.

"Thanks." Yuugi said without much expression. As he tipped the bottle his eyes closed. He made looking good into an art. He looked his lovers in the eyes with a giggly type expression as he sat down the half empty bottle. He was far from even being tipsy. "So, Jack are we ready to get this party started?" He said finally acknowledging Jack.

"Just about." Jack grinned as he reached under the bar. "You know you left something behind…" With Yuugi's clueless expression on the rise Jack sat the cowboy hat on the bar. "Not that you need it know, but I thought you might like it. You used it well a couple years back, and the crowd seemed to get a hoot out of it."

With a twinkle in Yuugi Yuugi's eyes, he burst out laughing as he picked up the hat. He couldn't help but to think back to how things had been, and how they had come to be. He hardly felt any anger. Those days were over even if the Llama was still an annoying 'brat' who didn't want to grow up and move on. "You've always got a good suggestion on the rise." He grinned, as he settled the hat onto his head.

"I'd almost forgotten that means of disguise." Marik said straightening his lover's extended bangs. He took the beer from Yuugi and took a swig for himself. "Thanks." He grinned even if he hadn't asked for anything.

Yuugi with a wicked grin pulled the both of them forward. "Just remember boys who you come home to because I never forget." He licked his lips, growling playfully. With that bit of tease he let them go, and stood up. "Open 'er up Jack." He said with a flick of his hip and a wave of his hand as he walked down the bar.


	2. How Messed Up We've Become

((Yuugi is 27. Marik is dark. Malik is light. Tarouka is Bakura, Malik, and Yuugi's last name.

A little anime/manga… A little music wakes the sleeping Muse. Yes folks I believe I'm back. Let us hope the Muse doesn't fade. Lol In any case let's enjoy the ride while it does last.))

Jou had managed to finish up the last car two hours before closing time. And, since he owned the auto shop he skipped out and decided to take the rest of the day off. Having been home since then he'd managed to shower and scrub the grim of work off. He was half asleep on the sofa.

Seto dropped his suit case on the catchall table that was situated against the wall as you first walked into the home. He kicked his shoes off, and scooted them under the table. Another annoying day at the office was over. Long since the days when he had at least one decent idea to go on. He grabbed the newspaper and headed for the living room.

Yami wasn't far behind Seto. His ritual was much the same. With the exception that one went one way, and the other another way. Yams's goal was to head straight for the shower. He didn't like wearing the day even if it was just a day at the office. He couldn't ever remember a time when he hated a job so much.

Things for them weren't as smooth as one could hope for. Even if they lived under one roof, and the majority of the nights slept in one bed they were still three people working separately after all these years. There really wasn't much in common that the three shared other than there once great follies for Yuugi, and that could hardly include Jou who still remained more than a little clueless. But, all that was reduced to just cinders the moment Yuugi had left for America.

The living room remained fairly silent and still until Yami returned from his shower. Beads of water from his hair caressed his body before running into the towel wrapped around his, and vanishing. He grabbed the paper from Seto and tossed it aside as he climbed onto the others lap.

"I was reading that." Seto said flatly. "And, you're still wet." He gave a mildly annoyed look at the half naked Yami who was climbing into his lap. His voice was just as ridged as his voice, and expression. He wasn't impressed in the slightest by the others 'antics'.

"Come on." Yami persisted curling a set of his fingers into Seto's collar and pulling him in for a kiss. "You know you cannot deny it… That is, unless you're getting it elsewhere." He said as his free hand trailed from chest to groin, but didn't chart territory.

The topic of elsewhere was something of a touchy subject that they tried their best to avoid. It was one of those that they trusted one another even if they had the suspicions that it was happening. There was no easy way of getting into the topic, and it was best avoided all together.

"I've got two hands, and they work just as well now as when I got involved with you…" Seto retorted trying to avoid all together a nasty argument. He pushed Yami from his lap, and reached for his paper.

"Fine!" Yami growled fisting his hand as he was pushed off. "Then what the fuck do you want to do?" He huffed as he sat on the nearest chair. "Because I'm tired of sitting around here doing nothing at all but pretending that everything is alright."

Jou was more than awake now, but he continued to keep his eyes closed. He wanted to avoid the argument all together, even if he knew the inevitable would happen soon enough. He knew they didn't do without, and were more than capable living on their one… But, there was always that but. Did they want to after all this time even if things just weren't meant to be? "Why don't we go out?" He muttered hoping to keep things from escalating.

"Can't a guy read the paper?" Seto sighed in frustration. He did the same thing every afternoon at work. He wouldn't admit it but the routine sometimes did get a little bland. But, he liked things the way they were… He could depend on it from one day to the next.

"Fine then… Jou and I will go out, and you can sit in. Read your damn paper, rot for all I care." Yami said standing up with determination. He didn't want to just fade out of existence. He had a second chance, and still had a good portion of life to live.

Jou got up, and followed Yami out of the room. "So, mister…" He grinned mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist once he had caught up to him. "You know if we make enough noise it might even rouse the laziest of dragons." He whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami's breath hitched. He couldn't remember the last time someone besides himself had initiated such actions. He spun around so quick that Jou never saw the wall coming. He was fierce, and hungry as any animal with instincts to claim a mate. He growled possessively but playfully. Yes, he very much liked Jou's suggestion even if it meant getting out the door later rather than sooner.

--

"So…" Jou said in between heavy breaths as he rolled onto his back. Every move he made tangled him further in sweaty sheets that only he seemed to have. "Why don't we head over to that little joint?" He grabbed the cigarettes from the dresser. He didn't know exactly when they'd started the habit, but hell when something feels good you run with it. He took one for himself, and passed the pack to Seto.

Seto took the pack with a look of thanks. "You mean the one they set up?" He said skating around the names. They were all still in a relatively good mood from the highs sex caused, and he didn't want to ruin it. Take a cigarette for himself he passed the pack to Yami.

"Thanks." Yami said taking the pack, and grabbing one for himself. He sat the pack on the dresser, and then reached for the lighter. "It isn't like Yuugi is there anymore…" Having lit up the cigarette, he passed the lighter to Seto.

"True enough and we haven't been there in forever, or anywhere for that matter." He didn't hold the lighter for long knowing Jou would want it. An unlit cigarette was pointless. He was still amazed at how different they acted after sex. Maybe that is what it would take to get the relationship set straight again. But usually they were just too busy or too tired to give into such desires.

"We've got to get a better system to this." Jou said as he lit his cigarette. "First to get a cigarette out, and last one to light up." His laugh was contagious, and had them all in a fit of jollies. "Well if we are going we should get a shower, and get a move on it. I remember how quick that place use to fill up. I doubt that has changed even if the staff has changed."


End file.
